the_republic_of_turkelefandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Spears
Kate Spears is the deceased, former wife of Dave Houston and mother of Lizzy Houston. The couple divorced in 2009 after relationship issues but remained as friends. Kate lived in Travis, USA, and commonly visited Turkelé to see Dave. Kate was known for being caring towards her daughter and often gets worried when Dave has dangerous props for his movies near Lizzy. This often is the cause of her panic attacks over the phone with Dave. Kate was shot dead by her ex, Dave on October 19 2012, her death was widely spread by the media, which claimed she was 'murdered' by Dave Houston. Early Life see also: Dave Houston Kate was born in Monarch City in the Robloxia in February 1975 and studied hard at the local elementary school, which saw her receive good grades. She moved on to working at the Bank of Travis in the early 1990s, she worked there until her death in 2012. Not much is known about Kate's youth, but it's known that Kate and Dave met in the early 2000s. Marriage with Dave Houston Kate and Dave Houston were married in Monarch City in the mid 2000s, and a few years later had their first child, Lizzy Houston in 2008. Just a year later in 2009 the relationship began to go downhill, not much is known about the cause of the problems. They filed a divorce which caused Dave to move away from Lizzy and Kate. Kate sometimes took Lizzy out to Turkelé, often to meet Dave and take a break from Travis. Final days and shooting Kate was shot at 18:30pm local time in Turkelé by former husband, Dave Houston. In the leading weeks Kate had been becoming very badly behaved, she had recently lost friends and was injured in a hotel incident 50km out of her town, Travis. It's known to the police that Kate had began consuming heroin and became severely depressed. She was arrested in October 2012 in Vauxhall, Turkelé after attempting to 'murder' Laura Turner, wife of the President of Turkelé at the time, Jacob Turner. Kate was flown back to Travis and prisoned, but managed to escape and was quickly back in Turkelé the next day. On the 18th October 2012 the Police were called to West Vauxhall, where Kate was spotted on top of an office building, threatening to jump if ex Dave Houston wasn't sent to the roof immediately. Dave shortly arrived and talked with Kate for about 15 minutes, until she had a panic attack and was hospitalised. On October 19th 2012 Police were once again called after CCTV footage showed Kate escaping the hospital in Central Vauxhall. Police tried to track Kate down for around 3 hours, until they found her outside the Dave Houston Movies warehouse. It's known Kate damaged property and had a gun loaded on her. Police arrived and she was taken back to the Police station. However en-route, the police car crashed in to the central reservation on the A31 in Vauxhall, which instantly killed the driver. Kate escaped and ran towards the President & Laura's home. Emergency crews quickly arrived and a SWAT unit was called after gunshots were heard in Myrtle. Jacob and Dave quickly arrived and Myrtle was put on lockdown, this meant all windows and doors had to be locked and shut, and road access was closed off. Police tackled Kate for about 20 minutes, during which she fired numerous shots at Jacob & Laura's home, one hitting Laura causing her to be hospitalised for a day. Once it became calm Kate ran towards and apartment block where she argued with Dave Houston. CCTV footage recovered from the apartment shows Kate taking drugs and weapons out of her pocket. It's now known that Kate took out a knife and held it to her neck, during which she said the words "YOU SHOOT ME, OR I SLICE", to Dave Houston. At 18:30pm Kate ran towards Dave with the knife pointed towards him, at which Dave fired 4 shots, wounding Kate. Ambulance crews quickly arrived and media were shut off by boards, Kate was taken in a coroner to the hospital, assumed dead at 18:35pm local time. At 18:57pm Jacob and Dave were called to be told Kate was breathing, but would soon die. At which they rushed to the hospital room, to find Kate passing out and paramedics trying to save her life. At 19:01pm it's now known that Kate took her final breath, and suddenly thinking of her daughter said "WHAT? OMG LIZZY!". Dave walked out of the room in shock and disbelief, seconds later at 19:02pm Kate passed away in her hospital bed. Kate was buried a week later in the City of Travis, with the location unknown to the media. The response to her death is known to have caused a lot of issues. Many said that Dave Houston was a 'murderer', to which Dave said back "She tried to kill me, it had to be done". Dave moved to an unknown location after the death to avoid anymore problems. Trivia Kate and Dave Houston were married only married for around 5 years until divorce. Kate was born in Monarch City, Lizzy was born in Travis and Dave was born in Dawes, Turkelé. Kate was survived her shot, but died 32 minutes after in hospital from severe blood loss. Kate's sister commited suicide in South Vauxhall a year after the death of Kate, who she believed was murdered by Dave. Category:Important People Category:Deceased People